In recent years, web service called social networking service (SNS) which enables communication according to human relationship such as friends, family members and colleagues becomes popular. Human relationship between humans in SNS is expressed as a social graph in which a human is expressed as a node and linkage is expressed as an edge. In recent years, attention is focused on the social graph as information useful for, for example, marketing.